Sweatshirts Cure Separation
by InnocentFighter
Summary: Kagami and Kuroko have been together for a few years, and when for the first time Kagami has to make a trip to America in which Kuroko can't accompany him, how's Kuroko going to manage without his favorite basketball idiot? Yaoi, Kagakuro, rated for implications.


**Orignal Prompt(Got off of Kagakuro prompts):"Kagami and Kuroko have been together for a few years, and when for the first time Kagami has to make a trip to America in which Kuroko can't accompany, the blue-eyed, longs for him as if the redhead wasn't coming back. Kuroko didn't want Kagami to find out about his 'clingyness' in case he thought it was pathetic, but when Kagami comes back and finds Kuroko using his favourite sweatshirt as a pyjama and sleeping on his side of the bed Kagami can't help but find it adorable.~"**

**Author's Note: I'm probably not going to be able to update as frequently as I have been as break ends tomorrow, so this has been fun. I loved this prompt so much that I HAD to write it, not to mention I got out of my Kagakuro writer's block. On a side note, I have things on my tumblr that I haven't posted so if you like my stuff, go check out my blog. **

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KnB**

* * *

Kagami closed the phone with a heavy sigh. Causing Kuroko to look up with curiosity. The red-head didn't respond to the questioning gaze right away, instead he ran a hand over his face. The smaller male sensed that something was amiss with the other, he set his book on the table, watching his lover move around until he was sitting on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Kuroko asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Something's come up, and I have to return to America for a little while." Kagami answered while pulling his smaller lover towards him.

Kuroko went willingly with the tug nestling his head into Kagami's chest, before speaking once more. "So when will you leave?"

"It sounded pretty urgent, so tomorrow on the first flight I guess." Kagami didn't look at all pleased.

Kuroko hid the pout that was threatening to make its way onto his face. "Ah, I would go with but I have some major tests coming up that I need to prepare for."

Kagami chuckled. "It's fine. I think we can be apart for a couple days."

He ran his hand through Kuroko's hair, marveling at the softness of it. In truth Kagami had wished that Kuroko said that he would be able to go, that way he wouldn't have to worry about him all of the time.

"You should pack." Kuroko gently nudged.

Kagami reluctantly got up, placing a kiss on the top of the smaller male's head. "Yeah, I suppose."

Kuroko leaned into the kiss briefly before Kagami went off to pack. The pass specialist returned to his book. Occasionally answering Kagami's calls of "Where's my…?" and "Have you seen…?"

Almost an hour later Kagami came down the steps, setting the bag near the door. He also had his laptop bag with him. He headed straight over to the couch where Kuroko sat up enough that Kagami could sit behind him and once the red head was situated he rested against him.

Kagami shifted around as he dug out his laptop and began to type.

"Reserving your tickets?" Kuroko asked mildly turning a page.

He received a grunt in assent. "It would be my luck that when I got to the airport all the seats were sold out."

Kuroko hummed in agreement, he was staring at the page for a second before he realized that he hadn't been actually reading the text.

"How long do you think you'll be gone?"

Kagami paused in his typing. "I was planned for a week. I really don't know what's up."

Kuroko shrugged, returning his attention back to the book. They sat in a comfortable silence, each absorbed in their own tasks, but enjoying each other's company.

Kagami moved again, and having heard the click Kuroko could guess that he was putting his laptop up. Kagami moved stretched his arms above his head. He forgot for a second that Kuroko was using one of them as an arm rest. Suddenly he saw that Kuroko's head was looking up at him from his lap, looking decidedly confused at his sudden position change.

"Hi." Kagami said lamely.

Kuroko bit back a laugh and Kagami grinned, letting his hand fall on Kuroko's hair and he rubbed it absent mindedly, Kuroko sighed apparently happy with the action. But suddenly Kagami wasn't just content with enjoying each other's company, he'd be gone for a week.

A week without his shadow.

While he wasn't a teenager ruled by his hormones he was still sexually active, and the thought of him not being able to touch Kuroko, was enough to make him frustrated.

"You know, I'm going to be gone for a week." He began in a sultry tone.

"I was waiting for that." Kuroko opened his eyes which had closed at some point.

"You little-"Kagami punished the smaller male with a kiss.

* * *

**~Day 1~**

At some point during last night's activities they had made it to the bedroom. Kagami grumbled as he heard his phone start to buzz reminding him that he had an early flight. He entertained the idea of waking Kuroko up to tell him that he was leaving, but one look at the peacefully sleeping face stopped him.

"I guess I may have gotten to excited last night." Kagami chuckled to himself as he leaned down, inhaling the faint sent of his lover which smelled like vanilla and sex, before placing a chaste kiss on those soft lips.

Kagami stood up and got prepared for his flight, as he was about to head out of the door he left a small note on the kitchen table. He had wanted to get up earlier and leave Kuroko with a home cooked breakfast, so he knew that Kuroko wasn't only going to drink vanilla shakes. He had never known someone to be so fond of a food before.

With one last longing look around the apartment Kagami sighed and whispered to the serene atmosphere.

"I'll be back soon. Wait for me."

He shut the door and gave one more sigh before he headed towards the waiting taxi.

Kuroko woke up to the feeling of something distinctly wrong. He reached out looking for Kagami's warmth to comfort him but his hand fell flat against the mattress. Kuroko reach a little further but found that there wasn't anything but empty space.

He opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep from them. Then he looked around the room, searching for the familiar red head. Kuroko frowned when he couldn't find any sign of him.

Then he remembered that Kagami had an early flight to catch. Kuroko was slightly bummed out that the other hadn't woken him up to say goodbye. He hadn't even been able to wish the other a safe trip.

Kuroko bolted up in the bed. _What if Kagami's plane crashes!_

Kuroko darted towards the living room and turned on the TV to the news channel, heaving a sigh of relief when he saw that it was not reporting any plane crashes.

He chuckled at his unfounded worry. Kagami would surely be poking fun at him. The former phantom player looked around the main room of the apartment, looking for anything to straighten, but as usual it was in perfect condition.

Then he headed towards the kitchen. He wasn't in the mood for boiled eggs so Kuroko decided that he would heat up last night's left overs.

As he walked by the dining room table he saw a piece of light blue paper, indicating that there was a message for him. He smiled as he remembered how that particular tradition got started.

It had been a Christmas gag gift from Aomine and Kise, it was because "you're already so domestic, just use the pads to leave messages for each other." Since Kagami and Aomine still weren't over their little rivalry Kagami did just that. Though back then they had respective colors, Kagami got the red and himself got the light blue. It had worked for about a month before Kagami decided that "red meant a message for him, and the light blue for Kuroko."

Kuroko chuckled, ever since then this was one of their primary ways of communicating. He peeled the paper off of the table and read what was in a messy scrawl.

_Kuroko, _

_I was planning on waking you so that I could have a proper goodbye, but you looked like you were having such a nice dream. I didn't want to wake you up. You're probably still tired from last night, and I bet a little sore. _

Kuroko stopped reading for a second that he did note a little twinge in his lower back but he was used to the feeling that he didn't mind it so much anymore. He quickly returned his gaze to the paper to continue reading.

_Ah, why did I write that? Anyway, I wanted to tell you that you shouldn't only eat vanilla milkshakes and boiled eggs. If you have to call Himuro to cook for you, he'd probably be willing to do it. Actually I'll just call him and ask him to do it anyway. _

Kuroko could tell that Kagami was stalling. The way he was just saying random things to him volumes that the power forward was only going because circumstances were forcing him to.

_Right, so I'll do that on the way to the airport. Speaking of which I really need to get down to the cab before it leaves._

There was a spot of ink where Kagami had held the pen over the paper for a little while.

_Listen, I'll be back as soon as I can, I wish that you could come. So in the meantime I'll be thinking about you every day._

_I love you. Stay Safe. _

Kuroko held the paper close to his chest for a second before he walked into the kitchen with it. He posted it to the refrigerator before he opened said door, looking for the leftovers. He easily spotted them since Kagami kept the fridge exceptionally neat, Kuroko didn't complain seeing how he didn't do any of the cleaning.

Once the food was reheated he went into the dining room once more a grabbed his textbook, planning to read one of the assigned chapters before he had to go to class.

Breakfast was a lonely affair. He'd been eating with Kagami every day since the end of their second year of high school. Actually the term living with each other was more applicable to their relationship. Kuroko found himself sighing at the silence and lack of enthusiastic eating that his lover always supplied.

_Come on, it's barely been a few hours since he left! _Kuroko slapped his cheeks, he'd be able to get through this week.

He looked at the wall clock. He had an hour before his first lecture. Kuroko quickly cleaned up his meal setting his plate in the kitchen sink like he normally does and headed into the bathroom to get ready and attempt to tame his bed head.

He finished getting ready with fifteen minutes to spare, and it would take ten minutes to reach the lecture hall. As he was heading out of the door called into the house out of habit.

"I'm leaving now, see you after classes."

After he said that he realized that he called it out into an empty room. Sighing once again this morning he turned and walked out of the door.

Classes were dull as usual, the teachers doing nothing but stressing studying for the tests that would be coming up soon. Kuroko actually ended up sleeping through his third and final lecture of the day. The teacher thankfully didn't notice him.

When classes were done, he headed to basketball practice. He hesitated a few seconds at the corner where he usually waits for Kagami, but then reminding himself that he'd have to walk into the gym alone today he squared his shoulders and headed into the gym.

Surprisingly Aomine was already warming up.

Kuroko had to bite back a laugh when he remembered how the two lights reacted when they found out that they would be attending the same college and that they would be on the same time. Shortly after that Aomine started flirting with him which caused Kagami to go into the jealous protective boyfriend mode. Overall Kuroko's first month of college was amusing.

Aomine tilted his head when he heard someone enter the gym.

"Tetsu?" Aomine greeted surprised.

"Hello Aomine-kun." Kuroko bowed slightly in greeting.

"Polite as always." Aomine commented dryly. "Where's that red-headed oaf of yours?"

Kuroko wasn't offended by the way Aomine referred to Kagami, it was their way of expressing friendship.

"He had to go to America, there was some sort of emergency that they needed him for." Kuroko answered, sitting his things down and starting to stretch.

"Oh? How long is he going to be gone?"

"He says a week." Kuroko sat on the ground as he did a hurdle stretch.

"That's new. It weird seeing you without him now, before it was weird seeing you with him." Aomine bounced the ball in his hands.

Kuroko rolled his eyes as he continued to stretch. Aomine went back to his own warming up routine.

Practice was normal as usual, the coach was annoyed that Kagami had taken off without informing him of the sudden trip but understood the reasons.

Kuroko wasn't really focusing when it came to the practice game, his passes were making it to his target, and he was skilled enough that even with half focus he still ran one of the best passing games. Of course no one else noticed the distraction, but Aomine did, he could feel it in the passes he received.

Afterwards Kuroko quickly packed up and started to head to his apartment. Aomine joined him when he was about halfway through the hallway to exit the gym.

"Want to get a bite to eat?" He asked lazily.

"No. Himuro-kun is supposed to come and make me something to eat because Kagami-kun feels as though I'd only have vanilla milkshakes."

Aomine gave his former shadow a doubtful look. "Wouldn't you though?"

"Maybe." Kuroko replied bluntly.

Aomine rolled his eyes. "Well then, later."

Kuroko waved in farewell as he took the usual corner. Noting that it was starting to get dark and he still had a few blocks to go. Around this time he would be reaching for Kagami's hand claiming that he was cold.

He really didn't want Kagmai to think that he was afraid of the dark and that he needed his boyfriend to protect him from the dark.

But he shuddered as the shadows grew longer. He sped up in his steps. Hurrying home, while trying to make himself believe that he was actually making sure that if Himuro-kun was coming he didn't leave the other boy standing outside of his apartment.

He made it home just as the sun fully set. He had gotten his key out a block in advance, and was easily able to unlock the door. Once inside he smelled remnants of someone cooking. Curious he slowly made his way towards the dining room. On the table he saw a piece of red paper. Arching an eyebrow he walked over to it, still alert for any movement.

_I hope Taiga told you that I would be cooking for you. I know where the spare key is so that's not an issue. Your dinner is in the microwave keeping warm. Enjoy!_

_-Himuro Tatsuya _

Kuroko crumpled the paper up and threw it into the recycle bin. He headed into the kitchen ready for the promise of food, after all he hadn't had time to eat lunch.

Inside was a bowl of what looked like a noodle dish, he smelled it and noted that pork was the meet. It also smelled delicious.

He dug out his chopsticks, preferring the traditional way of eating compared to the western way.

"Itadakimasu!"

He ate in the kitchen, not feeling like sitting down at a lonely table. As he had guessed the pork noodles were some of the best that he had ever had, coming in second to only Kagami's.

Thinking about his boyfriend he lost his appetite. He put the left overs in the fridge, another breakfast meal for him.

Kuroko looked at the clock, it was only a little past eight in the evening. He quickly did the math in his head, it'd be 3 A.M. He wanted to call Kagami, but Kuroko knew that the red-head wouldn't be happy about being woken up so early in the morning.

Wondering what he should do for another hour or so before he went to bed. He saw his bag which was bulging with his books for school. Having nothing better to do, he went over to the bag and grabbed the book he needed for a reading assignment.

It was a little past eleven when he finished the chapter that he needed to read by next week. He had only wanted to work on it a little at a time, but he ended up finding something fascinating in the text that made him forget that he should probably turn in early.

Kuroko stood up and stretched. He would normally never be up this late, Kagami always nagging over him that he needed to get to bed for a full eight hours, or something a tad bit more active. The bluenette shook his head. It was an honest mistake, he shouldn't be worrying about what would happen if his boyfriend was home.

He headed into the room. Their large bed looking larger than it actually was, and a lot colder. Kuroko quickly changed into his pajamas and crawled into his side, shivering as his suspicions about the bed being colder were proven correct.

He curled into himself, facing the direction of Kagami's side of the bed. Mentally whining at the loss of heat and comfortableness. He closed his eyes hoping that sleep found him.

He kept them closed for what he assumed to be at least a half an hour, before he came to the conclusion that he couldn't sleep. He was too chilled, he refused to think that he wasn't able to rest because he was lonely.

Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes, looking for something that would provide him more warmth. On the chair in the corner he saw one of Kagami's favorite sweatshirts tossed carelessly over the back of the chair. Finding nothing else that could be warmer, he got out of bed to grab the sweatshirt.

He lifted it up to his nose, if it stank he wouldn't wear it, no matter how cold he was. He smiled as he realized that it smelled like Kagami.

Kuroko pulled the sweatshirt over his head, it was warm. Almost providing him the same warmth that Kagami provided.

Satisfied that he would be able to sleep now he ended up crawling back onto the bed, unintentionally crawling to Kagami's side of the bed, which still held his smell, especially in his pillow. Comforted by the warmth Kuroko fell asleep easily.

* * *

**~Day 2~**

Kuroko woke up dazed and confused. He was too close to the door for his liking and it took him a second to reorient himself and figure out he was on the other side of the bed.

He blinked, sitting up and trying to recall why he was on Kagami's side of the bed.

_I must've just crawled too far last night without realizing it because I was tired. _Kuroko reasoned.

Out of habit he checked his phone for any texts after he checked the clock. It was 9 A.M and he didn't have class until one. He had one new message.

_From: Kagami-kun _

_Subject: Wanted to say Hi_

_Hey, how's it going over there? It looks like I was right about the weeklong trip. I'll tell you about it when I get home. Anyway, hope you're well and respond when you're able. _

Kuroko did the time difference in his mind figuring it to be late afternoon, he'd be able to respond now and maybe get one reply. He smiled as he typed a quick message.

_To: Kagami-Kun _

_Subject: Re: Just wanted to say Hi_

_Everything is fine over here. Himuro made me dinner last night. It was good but yours was better. Good luck with your problem. _

Kuroko hit the send button and set his phone back down on his nightstand. Looking down he saw that he was still dressed in Kagami's sweatshirt. He took it off and folded it neatly. He set in in the seat of the chair.

His stomach rumbled, alerting him to the fact that he was actually hungry this morning, his mouth watered as he recalled the pork noodles that were in his fridge.

He knew that if Kagami were here then he'd be in trouble for eating nothing but leftovers in the morning. Kuroko decided there that tomorrow he would boil eggs for himself.

But right now pork noodles were what he really wanted to eat.

They were just as good as they were last night and Kuroko wolfed them down. Setting the dishes in the sink. He saw that there was starting to be a slight buildup of dirty dishes. He had nothing better to do, he began to clean them.

It took less time than expected.

He looked around the house for anything to do. Making a mental note to pick up another hobby besides basketball, reading, and hanging around Kagami. He went back up to the bedroom to get ready.

It was only ten thirty when he finished his morning routine. He sighed again, picking up the book that he had been reading the night before Kagami left. Leaning back on the couch he struggled to get comfortable, again the lack of a warm body next to him was causing a disturbance, but he didn't want to seem like he was unable to adjust when he didn't have his boyfriend with him.

He nearly bolted out of the door when he deemed that it was a reasonable time to leave to go to class. He needed to do something, anything to take his mind off of his boyfriend's presence.

Though being blindsided by Kise was not in his plans.

"Kurokocchi! I heard from Aominecchi that Kagamicchi was in America!" Kise yelled.

"That's true." Kuroko expertly removed himself from Kise's hug.

"Are you lonely?" Kise asked not at all offended by Kuroko's actions.

Kuroko tried to look disinterested. "Not particularly."

Kise frowned. "But I would miss Aominecchi if he left the country!"  
Kuroko shrugged, and started walking again. Knowing that Kise would follow him like a puppy without a master.

"You're lonely! I know you have to be!" Kise protested.

Kuroko looked up to see why the blond would think something like that.

Kise looked pleased that he could babble without the threat of being hit by Kuroko. "You're never without him, a week's got to be rough."

"I assure you I can survive." Kuroko looked around before crossing the street.

Kise continued to follow him. "But you've got to be lonely!"  
Kuroko elected to use his misdirection skills and move the conversation to a less touchy subject.

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko waited for the blond to affirm that his was listening. "Why are you at the campus?"

Kise smiled. "Aominecchi asked me out to lunch. He actually initiated the date this time!"

For once Kuroko was glad he set Kise on one of his tangents. All he had to do was nod a few times and he was in the clear. Though he wished that the building that he needed to get to was closer because eventually Kise will switch his attention back to him.

Thankfully the "Aominecchi is the best boyfriend" discussion lasted long enough that Kuroko didn't have to worry about Kise prying into his personal life.

"Ah I have to go." Kuroko said as he parted from Kise to walk into the building. Distantly he heard Kise making plans for them to meet up sometime later in the month or something.

Class was actually engaging and it managed to make Kuroko distracted that he forgot that his boyfriend was 5,474 miles away seventeen hours behind him. The professor was constantly reminding them that they had an extremely important test tomorrow and that if they failed they had little hope of passing the class.

When the class finished it was only four in the afternoon. It was still too early to go home, there was nothing to do really, and Himuro wouldn't be there until almost five, so Kuroko took the long way to his apartment.

He thought back to what Kise and Aomine had said, nearly echoing each other. That recently he was more often seen, when he was seen, in the presence of Kagami than not. Maybe a week away was a good thing, after all Kagami and his weird American ways might think that he's being too clingy and end it. Kuroko shook his head but continued to think that a small break every now and then at least while they were still dating, if they ever got married it would be a different story at together.

Kuroko made it home just as Himuro-kun was about to open the door.

"Good evening, Himuro-kun." Kuroko bowed in greeting.

Himuro jumped in surprise but covered it up easily. "Hello Kuroko-kun."

The two walked into the apartment. Himuro heading straight towards the kitchen. Kuroko chewed on his bottom lip before speaking.

"Himuro-kun you can stay for dinner and eat, yesterday you made enough food for two servings of it."

Himuro popped his head out of the kitchen. "You sure?"

"It's fine." Kuroko nodded.

Himuro looked half joking half serious as he asked his next question. "If I do you aren't going to have a vanilla milkshake for breakfast are you?"

"No boiled eggs." Kuroko deadpanned.

Himuro sweat dropped as he returned to the kitchen making their dinner. Kuroko grabbed his book and returned to reading it. He noticed that he was nearly at the end and figured that he might as well visit the bookstore tomorrow. He read the last page just as Himuro called him for dinner.

"Itadakimasu!"

The former Yosen ace had made a miso. It tasted good.

Kuroko ate half of the bowl, but the silence was still bothering him, he was used to having conversation even if at times it was one sided.

"How'd you learn to cook so well?" Kuroko inquired.

Himuro swallowed what he had in his mouth. "Ah, I lived by myself in high school and I didn't want to be eating frozen meals and convenience store bentos. But mainly because I wanted to be sure that Atsushi had something other than sweets to eat."

Kuroko allowed himself a small smile at the mention of Teiko's former center. "You were able to get him to eat regular food?"

"It wasn't an easy task but finally I have him eating at least two good meals a day." Himuro smiled.

"Akashi-kun even had trouble getting Murasakibara to eat something other than his snacks."  
Himuro looked surprised.

Kuroko nodded.

The two spent the rest of dinner discussing things mainly related to the GoM, basketball, and eventually Kagami. But instead of improving Kuroko's pinning it turned out to make it worse as Himuro told him stories of a young Kagami and all of the mischief he got himself into as a child.

Sometime after seven Himuro excused himself saying that he had someone else to feed, and it was obvious that it was Murasakibara. Kuroko saw him off at the door before turning around and walking back into the apartment.

Again Kuroko found himself studying until it was late in the night. He had a good grasp of the subject but he had nothing better to do and he wouldn't mind getting in the high nineties of the test.

He didn't bother looking at the clock, he put his materials up and headed into the bed room. The bed didn't look any warmer than it had yesterday so to save himself the trouble he grabbed the folded sweatshirt and tugged it on, as well as his pajama bottoms. He laid on Kagami's side from the start finding comfort in the smell.

He fell asleep.

* * *

**~Day 3~**

When he awoke the next morning it was later than he would've liked. His test was in an hour and he wasn't at all ready. He rushed around the room trying to make himself presentable, but when the clock told him that he had fifteen minutes to get to the classroom he gave up on trying to tame his bed head.

He rushed out of the room and practically ran to the building he got in the room with three minutes to spare and he was panting harshly and his muscles were cramping because he hadn't stretched properly.

As he had thought the test was easy for him and the studying provided that extra push to make it something that he could almost breeze through. The roughest part was the essay and that was only because it was time consuming.

He was one of the first to turn the test into the teacher and he left the room in favor of grabbing something to eat as he had missed out on his boiled eggs. There was always tomorrow anyway.

As he was walking to the Maji burger that was on campus he checked his phone. Surprised to find two messages from Kagami.

_From: Kagami-Kun _

_Subject: Hey. _

_Ah, my cooking isn't that good, but I'm glad your diet isn't just milkshakes and boiled eggs. I don't want to come back and have you ill because of malnutrition. Anyway I have to go. _

Kuroko smiled and clicked to the next text.

_From: Kagami-kun_

_Subject: Checking in. _

_It's nice to be back in America. Though I really want to return to Japan. When I moved over there I thought that there would be no way I would ever say that. But I miss the team and my own bed. You alright by yourself?_

Kuroko laughed to himself. He could tell the honesty behind Kagami's words, if he was a little hurt that Kagami only missed the team and his bed. He shrugged to himself, Kagmai was a simple person some things just didn't occur to him.

Kuroko hadn't noticed that he was in front of the Maji burger. His musings had taken longer than he thought.

Walking into the restaurant he was surprised to find that he was one of the only ones eating at the establishment. He was able to order his milkshake with no problem.

He sat at the table nearest the window out of habit. Looking longingly at the chair in front of him, half expecting his red-head to sit in front of him with a mound of burgers. He sipped on his shake allowing the sweetness to overflow his taste buds.

Kagami had often teased him about the fact that he only came to this school because there was a Maji burger on campus. Kuroko had admitted that it was certainly a plus.

Remembering that he should probably text Kagami, he dug through his bag for his phone. When he didn't find it he panicked slightly before he remembered that he had put it in his pocket.

_To: Kagami-kun_

_Subject: Re: Checking in. _

_Everything is fine here. I'm enjoying my first milkshake this week. I took the test today and because I feel like I did well I'm treating myself. I hope to see you soon. _

Kuroko hit the send button before he returned to finish off the last half of his milkshake.

Once that was done he tossed into the rubbish bin. As he was walking out of the restaurant he remembered that he wanted to go to the bookstore.

Adjusting his satchel he turned in the direction of the book store. While he was walking, he was wondering about what kind of book he was in the mood for. The last book he read was a mystery.

Finally he walked through the main bookstore. Inhaling as the smell that can only be described as a book assaulted his nose. He bowed to the lady working the register, not that she noticed him entering.

He browsed the isle looking for something that intrigued him. He stayed away from the non-fiction books, he had enough of those with his classes, and headed into the fiction section.

He also avoided the romance section, he didn't want to be reminded of his normally overly romantic boyfriend more than he already was. Instead he saw the section labeled horror. He quickly found three books that he would add to his collection.

The woman was startled when he set the books on the counter in front of her. Kuroko bowed apologetically, claiming that it was not his goal to startle her. Even though it was because otherwise she wouldn't notice him.

She picked up the first of his purchases. "This book is very frightening."

"Is it? That's good." Kuroko responded.

"You like the horror genre?" She asked after scanning the other two books.

Kuroko handed her the money before answering. "I like any type actually. I just wanted a good scare is all."

The woman smiled as she handed him the books and his change back. "Have fun reading."

"Thank you." Kuroko bowed before heading out of the store.

He needed to head home. Thankfully today was Friday and he would have a few days off from classes, though it did mean that he really didn't have a reason to leave his apartment. He avoided going out alone and everyone he knew was probably going to be busy.

Once he arrived home he unlocked the door and knew that Himuro had cooked him dinner again. He wondered what was in store for him today. He opened the microwave to find a plate of Hayashi Raisu. He grinned, Himuro was certainly a talent. Kuroko made a note to think him later. Honestly he'd have been fine with just different curries.

"Itadakimasu!"

He dug out a spoon and began eating the dish. It tasted as good as it smelled. It was so good that he ate all two servings of it. Surprising himself in the process, he hardly ever ate that much at one meal.

He washed the dishes and figured that a shower couldn't hurt, then he could spend the entire night in the bed reading his new purchases.

When he finished his shower he automatically went to put on the sweatshirt that had become his night shirt recently. It still faintly smelled of Kagami, even if his own minty vanilla scent was permeating from it.

He snuggled down on Kagami's side and pulled out the first of his books. It was the woman had picked up and said was frightening.

Kuroko wasn't sure what time it was, but he did notice that he was nearly halfway through the book and he was terrified, which was odd for him considering Kagami's the one that had the phobia of ghosts.

Though the plot was interesting. Something creaked in the house, and logically he knew that was probably just something settling, his mind which was filled with the scenes described told him it was some sort of killer come to eat his stomach and fly his organs as a flag. He learned that he shouldn't read slasher horror before he went to bed.

Eventually he calmed himself enough that he could into a light sleep.

* * *

**~Day 4~**  
Kuroko woke up at an ungodly hour where the sun was just starting to peak up from the horizon. He made a sound of protest, but he was awake now and there was nothing that he could do to change it now.

He headed into the kitchen, still in the sweater and his pajama bottoms. He had no intentions of getting dressed until Himuro was about to come and cook him dinner.

He found everything he needed to boil eggs. He made himself three, he wasn't a big fan on breakfast and only ate it out of habit. Kagami had actually forced breakfast on him after the basketball idiot found out that he went without food until lunch.

He munched on the eggs as he sat down on the couch. He dug out his phone to see if there were any new messages. None so far.

He set the device on the table as he began reading the book that he had begun last night.

When he got about a quarter of the way from finishing he finally remembered that he would have a guest over and he needed to look presentable.

He dug out a pair of loose jeans and his own baggy sweatshirt.

About fifteen minutes later Himuro opened the door.

"I'm coming in." He called out in greeting.

"Hello Himuro-kun."

Kuroko turned so that he could see the other male. Himuro looked nice as always. The other smiled friendlily.

"You know you can call me Tatsuya." Himuro commented.

"It sounds too close to my name. Kagami-kun and I don't even call each other by out give names yet." Kuroko shook his head before he spoke.

"Seriously, and you've been dating for how many years?" Himuro chuckled, before mumbling something about his innocent sweet baby brother.

Kuroko tuned out the small noises that were coming from the kitchen as he returned his attention back to the book. He finished it before Himuro finished their dinner.

Kuroko looked at the dinner with curiosity. "Kitsune udon?"

"Yeah, Atsushi seemed to like it last night so I thought I'd let you try it as well."

"It Murasakibara-kun thought that it was good, then it must be."

Kuroko and Himuro both said "Itadakimasu!" before digging into the food.

"It truly is delicious." Kuroko said mildly after his first few bites.

Himuro looked almost shy in the praise. "I had figured that Taiga was a good cook with how much he eats so I was nervous about feeding you something that seems plain. I know I can't compete with his curry."

Kuroko almost laughed at the comment. But he held his tongue.

"Thank you for this. My cooking skills are dismal at best." Kuroko replied.

Himuro smiled. They ate the rest of their food in quiet. This time Himuro didn't stick around after he ate.

"School work is piling up." He said as he left out of the front door.

Kuroko waved at him. He suddenly yawned, noting for the first time how tired he was.

He left his books on the table and headed towards the bedroom. Pulling on the sweatshirt which was neatly folded up on the bed.

He snuggled into the pillow. He really did miss Kagami-kun and he hadn't gotten a text from the other day. He just wanted to feel the red-head's unnatural but comforting heat.

He knew Kagami would probably laugh at the notion, claiming that Kuroko needed to man up that a week should be something easy to handle. Kuroko pouted, Kagami would think that he was someone who needed to be babied because he got lonely after only four days and could only sleep if he was surrounded by his boyfriends scent. He would worry about that when it got close to when Kagami returned home.

His eyelids felt heavy as he feel into a restful sleep.

* * *

**~Day 5~**

Kagami had to sneak into his own apartment. He said that he was going to be gone for a week but things had straightened themselves out and he was able to return to Japan sooner than expected. He was planning on surprising his smaller lover, that's why he had to endure a full day without contact from his boyfriend.

He looked around the apartment, pleased to find that everything was still rather neat. His eyes caught the books on the table and instantly saw that the covers weren't anything he wanted to be around.

_Kuroko's reading horror? _Kagami pondered.

He shook the thought out of his head, he wanted to just crawl into bed with the other boy. He wouldn't have long because the sun was just starting to peak passed the horizon.

He opened the door and shut it just as quickly when he snuck into the room. He looked towards the bed, frowning when he saw that there was a shape on his side of the bed, hugging one of his pillows.

He inched closer, noting the messy blue hair. Kagami moved closer, figuring since Kuroko moved around a lot in his sleep he just rolled over to the opposite of the bed.

When he was close enough to study his lover he noted that Kuroko was wearing his favorite sweatshirt, he had left it because he didn't want to lose it in America. He chuckled at how small it made Kuroko seem, hanging off in random places.

Kagami thought it was one of the cutest things his lover had ever done. He dug out his phone and snapped a picture and set it as his background picture.

The shutter sound woke Kuroko up. Kagami watched as the light blue eyes slowly cleared from the haziness of sleep.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko mumbled, then shot straight up. "Kagami-kun! You're home."

"Yeah the problem was fixed." Kagami grinned.

Kuroko frowned in puzzlement before he realized what he had been caught doing, his eyes widened in horror for a second before he tried to put on a neutral face.

"Miss me?"

"I was just cold and this side of the room is warmer." Kuroko answered as bluntly as he could.

The red head laughed. "Is it? Why the sweatshirt then?"

Kuroko paused for a second. "It was still cold and I couldn't find any blankets."

"Why my shirt though?"

Kuroko blushed but looked away to hide it. Kagami chuckled again at the cuteness of his lover. He moved so that he was sitting in front of Kuroko.

"Come on, I was just teasing." Kagami muttered leaning in closer to the smaller male.

Kuroko turned his head so that he was still looking away from Kagmai, the blush still visible. Kagami moved so that he was fully on the bed.

He grasped Kuroko's hand a pushed him back on the bed the best that he could with Kuroko being stubborn. Eventually he was able to pin his smaller lover down. Kuroko looking away stubbornly.

"Maybe I should show you how much I like you in my shirt?" Kagami breathed into the exposed ear.

He had to laugh as Kuroko's head wiped around and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Maybe I won't believe you until you do."

Kagami grinned again, leaning down to suck at the other's neck. Inhaling that distinct mint vanilla scent as well as his own musky scent that still lingered in the fabric.

Kagami almost missed the sentence that was whispered in his ear, so absorbed in his task.

"Welcome home."

Kagami pulled back placing a chaste kiss on the other's soft lips. "I'm home."

* * *

**That was overly sweet and fluffy and a wonderful way to finish my break but I have another prompt I'm eyeing from that blog. Well leave your thoughts below! Later! ~IF**


End file.
